The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of fountain grass grown as an ornamental for garden and landscape. The new invention from the family Poaceae, formerly referred to as Gramineae, is known botanically as PENNISETUM alopecuroides and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’.
‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ was discovered in 2005 as a naturally occurring individual plant mutation which the inventor discovered growing within his commercial crop of Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Little Bunny’ (unpatented). The crop of ‘Little Bunny’ and the discovered mutation were growing in 1 gallon containers which were standing out of doors at the inventor's nursery in Walla Walla, Washington State. The inventor observed that the new variety bore pronounced dark-red foliage and was dense and compact in habit. The closest comparison variety known to the inventor is the parent variety Pennisetum ‘Little Bunny’. ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by foliage color, growth rate, and mature dimensions.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ include compact clumping habit, small plant dimension, slow growth, and pronounced dark-red foliage beginning in spring. ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ blooms summer through autumn. ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ is a warm season, winter dormant grass. Dimensions the first year are 30 cm in height when in flower, and 20 cm in width. Mature dimensions are 30-35 cm in height when in flower, and 40 cm in width. Cultural requirements include full sun, well-draining porous soil, and moderate water. ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ is hardy in USDA Zone 6.
The first asexual propagation of ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ was accomplished by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery in Walla Walla, Wash. Asexual propagation was conducted in 2006. The method of propagation used was division. Since that time under careful observation ‘BURGUNDY BUNNY’ has been determined fixed, stable, uniform, and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.